Odes to Chris Evans' Butthole
On March 28, 2015, meme waxed poetic about this topic. An Ode to Chris Evans' Butthole. Date: 2015-03-28 01:57 am (UTC) O, if a poet’s life lived I, I fain would make immortal That dusky-huèd nether eye, That musky-perfum’d portal. Between those perkèd bottom cheeks There lies a silken treasure So soft and smooth and berry-pink And lovely beyond measure. This Is Just To Say Date: 2015-03-28 02:53 am (UTC) I have eaten out the butthole that was in The Avengers and which you were probably saving for CEBLA Forgive me it was delicious so soft and so responsive [Treaty Of Westphalia rewrite] Date: 2015-03-28 03:21 am (UTC) In the name of the most holy and individual Sunnies: Be it known to all, and every one whom it may concern, or to whom in any manner it may belong, That for many Years past, Discords and Civil Divisions being stir'd up in the Meme, which increas'd to such a degree, that not only all Dreamwidth, but also the neighbouring Kingdoms, and LJ particularly, have been involv'd in the Disorders of a long and cruel War: And in the first place, between the most Serene and most Puissant Princess and Lady, Overly Earnest Anon, of famous Memory, elected Spokesnonny, always August, Queen of the Fic Recs and the Canon Recs, of the Ask Meme, of the Plot Unfucking, and of the What Was That Thing with her Allies and Adherents on one side; and the most Stressed, and the most Puissant Princess, Overly Aggressive Anon, most volatile nonnie and debater, always August, Queen of the Unpopular Opinions, of the Things You Wouldn't Admit Unanon, of the It Came From Tumblr, of the Wank threads and of the Dumb Stuff On The Internet, with her Allies and Adherents on the other side: from whence ensu'd great Effusion of countrywank, and the Desolation of several subthreads. It has at last happen'd, by the effect of Divine Goodness, seconded by the Endeavours of the most Serene Sunny of Ur, who in this sad time, when all memedom is imbroil'd, has not ceas'd to contribute their Counsels for the publick Welfare and Tranquillity; so that on the side, and the other, they have form'd Thoughts of an universal Peace. And for this purpose, by a mutual Agreement and Covenant of both Partys, in the year of our Lord 2015. the 28th of March, N.S. or the 18th O.S. it was resolv'd at Post 173, to hold an Assembly of Plenipotentiary Ambassadors, who should render themselves at the subthread devoted to Chris Evans Butthole Loving Anon, who for the space of many months, or thereabouts, with great Diligence, and a Spirit intirely impartial, has been inclin'd to be a Mediator in these Affairs. After having implor'd the Divine Assistance of the butthole, and receiv'd a reciprocal admiration of the butthole from the two Powers, the tongues of each are inserted at the end of Chris Evans, in the presence and with the consent of the Anonymods of the Sacred Meme Empire, the other Anons and Commenters, to the Glory of Thor, and the Benefit of the Online World... except Loki. Date: 2015-03-28 03:16 am (UTC) If all the arseholes in the world The sweet, the soft, the lightly furled Were proffered on a plate of gold You’d leave them standing in the cold For only one can be your dear That arsehole saved from yesteryear Where Stevie shivered in the cold And ships loomed over docks of old Where Hydra offered tentacles And poor Steve’s little ventricles Fluttered as madly in the chill As now his arsehole at a thrill An arsehole made for gods and men (Except for Loki; never him) An arsehole fit to raise above Or fill with a star-spangled plug An arsehole under contract to None other than the MCU! Who we can all sincerely hope Will film it getting a good poke. Date: 2015-03-28 05:14 pm (UTC) A heady delight. Like a perfect glazed donut. Made for sweat and sin. A nice confection, nested twixt perfect round cakes, begging for pounding. What is this wonder? I speak of Chris Hemsworth's ass. Chris Evans? Quite plain. Other nonnies contributed limericks about Stiles and Hannibal. Category:Poetry